


Surplus - 废稿

by misakilight



Series: Surplus [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 放置各种surplus因为卡文而推翻重来的段落，大概可以看到一些不同的剧情走向以后如果有其他的废稿会直接在这里更新
Series: Surplus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425187
Kudos: 1





	Surplus - 废稿

\- 1

（1）

身后是逐渐远去的蝉鸣，迦尔纳站在浴室的门口，汗湿的右手还保持着捏着把手的动作，眼前狭小的室内正是一地狼藉，尚未来得及放进洗衣机的脏衣服全部倾倒在防滑的瓷砖地上，信息素的味道从布料和布料的层叠中悠悠的浮上被昏暗笼罩的天花板，迦尔纳下意识的屏住了呼吸，他再一次确认那片狼藉的中心正是自己的弟弟之后，终于才发出疑惑的声音。

“……阿周那？”

那个蹲在地上的身影抖了一下，迦尔纳看见阿周那有些迷茫的眼神，似乎就连他自己也并不明白自己究竟在做什么。片刻之后阿周那移开了视线，他看着自己放在洗衣篮上的双手，有些魔怔似的缓缓将它们抽离，却又忍不住想要停留更久的时间。

那时迦尔纳意识到空气中漂浮的不仅仅只有自己的信息素，除此之外还有阿周那的部分。

他才想起来或许应该给阿周那拿来抑制剂，但是刚准备抬脚离开，迦尔纳就在脏衣服堆的边缘看到了已经空了的药瓶，他想起进门时家里那乱七八糟的景象，毫无疑问那些都是没有了抑制剂，最后只能循着omega的气味跌跌撞撞跑进浴室翻找脏衣服的阿周那的所作所为。

或许意料之外的应该是阿周那会来找他的衣服，迦尔纳想到。

时值夏季，往年常常参加各种夏令营和暑期学校的阿周那难得在这个假期没有做出任何安排，而是一反常态的回了家，至于个中原因他也没有什么头绪，他想或许是自己突然产生了某种不可名状的困惑，又或是他只是单纯的想偶尔展示叛逆的一面，在学校生活将要迎来终结，周围的人纷纷开始考虑未来的进路时与众不同的体验下青春的生活？

那可的确很青春了，他甚至连如何消磨这漫长的两个月夏季的计划都没有。

迦尔纳比他先回家，这是迦尔纳第一次在这种时候在家里，他大学毕业之后就在别的城市的工作，似乎是很忙的样子，就连新年也仅仅只回来住一两天，又赶回他工作的城市加班。阿周那在回来时的飞机上还在思考他们究竟有多久没有进行过完整的交谈，一年？两年？或者说更远的五年？

但迦尔纳这次回来是有原因的，他上班的公司倒闭了，迦尔纳也没有了在那个城市逗留的打算，而是借着之前积累的资源回家做一段时间的自由职业。以至于阿周那推着拉杆行李箱进家门时，迦尔纳正在他自己的房间里敲代码。

看到兄弟俩都纷纷回家的父母非常感动，并且掏出了国际机票告诉阿周那他们打算出去度一个不长不短的假，也就一个月吧。

阿周那寻思或许自己应该立刻报名夏令营。

但这终究只是那一瞬间的念头，毕竟暑假已经开始，阿周那并不打算让它白白的泡汤，他打开自己尘封已久的房间，寻思也总该给它来一个久违的大扫除。然而大扫除还未正式开始，随着父母早上坐了国际航班离开，下午阿周那就意识到热潮期的突然降临，他立刻条件反射的去家里的药柜里寻找抑制剂，却发现父母一丁点儿也没给他留下来。

糟了。

意识到这点已经为时已晚，迦尔纳出门去超市买食材还没有回来，阿周那驱使着自己已经开始混乱的大脑去给他试图打个电话，然而他没有意料到迦尔纳居然换了手机号码，播报着“您拨打的电话已停机”的女声响起时阿周那的内心是崩溃的，他用潮湿的手指在手机的触摸屏上翻找着迦尔纳的社交账号，在手机无数次识别错误后总算是勉强将消息发了出去。放下手机时，阿周那想起之前和朋友喝酒的事，热潮期的冲动像是溶入血液的酒精一样将他的意识重重包裹着，他试图寻找清凉的水润湿逐渐干燥的喉咙，在恍惚中却循着空气中漂浮着那股隐约的气味走进了浴室。

真是奇怪，阿周那晕晕乎乎的想着，他知道那信息素应该属于某一个人，不是他的父亲，也不是他的母亲，平时那味道像是透明的水，却在此时的沙漠中却又变得弥足珍贵，而篮子里的衣服对他而言倒像是太阳炙烤中远方浮现的海市蜃楼。阿周那蹲下身去，拨开那些有着自己气味的衣服，将它们胡乱扔在身后，此时他已经意识不到自己在做什么，身体的热度烤得阿周那不能思考，他知道自己的下面已经变硬，并且被裤子勒得有些痛，但是他想不到任何能够缓解它的办法。

对了，他沿着空气中漂浮着的味道寻找到了这片荒漠之中的水源，阿周那将更多的衣服扔了出去，鼻腔深处瞬间被绿洲的潮湿气息所填满，滚烫的身体内部熊熊燃烧的内核似乎有所平息，但同时他又更多的欲求不满，甚至于将那些带着汗液味道的衣服贴在脸上，他几乎是深呼吸的、贪婪的将绿洲纳入身体。

迦尔纳究竟是什么时候回来的他完全没有记忆，在被安全感包围的时刻他看见他逆光的身影，迦尔纳似乎想说些什么，但是却没能来得及。

阿周那彻底被自己内部常年被抑制剂压抑着的魔鬼放了出去，将Omega扑倒在他房间的地面上。

“阿周那，你冷静……”迦尔纳挣扎着试图离开阿周那滚烫的怀抱，他翻了个身，又被失控的alpha抓着胳膊摁了回去，并非性别上的差距所致，诚然他作为Omega毫无防备的靠近热潮期中的alpha是有风险的，迦尔纳徒劳的想起课本上那关于性别的解说，热潮期的alpha会更加具有攻击力，甚至于会使出异于常人的力气。

这会才想起来确实有点迟，他捏着阿周那的手腕暗自吐槽，两人扭打中迦尔纳没了电的手机从他的口袋里滑了出去，沿着光滑的地板一路飞到了墙角。年轻的alpha的呼吸是如此灼热，像是跳跃的焰火，稍有不慎就会被烫伤。迦尔纳抬起腿试图将阿周那踹开，但却被对方蛮力的趁虚而入，浓烈的信息素在嗅觉末梢迸裂，一路火花带闪电似的窜到了迦尔纳的身体深处，引爆了早早埋藏在那里的炸弹。

尽管Omega平时的热潮期没有这么强烈，但这时迦尔纳还是意识到了身体本能的可怕之处。

阿周那抓住他的手腕吻了上来，将炸弹引燃的烈火之上加入了更多的催化剂，alpha的抚摸非常粗糙生涩，又带着被本能强烈牵引的粗暴，紧贴着的窒息中，两人的衣服被扯了下来，阿周那抬起迦尔纳的腿，甚至连事前的准备都没有做就这样插了进来。

（2）

离开地铁，迎面扑来的是7月特有的潮湿和闷热的气息，阿周那拉着行李箱走下灰色的台阶时，在余光里看到了站在不远处便利店门口的熟悉身影。

同样认出了他的对方朝他挥了挥手，从那被冷气和建筑物庇佑的清凉地走过来，两人在灼热的日光下会合，毫无任何开场白的就向既定的目的地出发。

“没想到你会这个时候回来，要休假吗？”阿周那把手机装进口袋里，一边拒绝了对方试图帮忙拉行李箱的好意。

“不。”白发的青年摇了摇头，“单纯只是公司倒闭了。”

“倒闭……”阿周那被噎了一下，他在脑海里回忆了一番为数不多的相关情报，在暑气的包围中发出微弱的提问，“创业失败？”

“差不多。”对方回答他，话音未落他略微思考一番又加上了一句，“似乎是高层投资失误，上司说是完美的破产大暴死。”

阿周那捏了捏眉间。

“那你之后打算怎么办？”他试图转移当前的话题，一方面又开始思考能说出这种台词的究竟是怎样的社会人。

不过这些都不太重要，他想到，没准过两天迦尔纳又跑回那个繁华大都市里在写字楼里醉生梦死了呢。

“先在这边住一段时间。”

确实是意料之中的答案，阿周那点头。

“之前认识的朋友会介绍工作过来，大概会暂时当一阵自由职业。”

真是崭新。

\- 5

（1）

在恢复意识的片刻后他仍旧动弹不得。

被温暖的热水所包裹，迦尔纳抓着alpha的肩膀轻微地喘息。他垂着头，却无法直面自己跨坐在对方身上不堪的模样，只好别扭地将视线转向浴缸之外的空间。阿周那的双臂环在腰上，alpha的体温对omega来说太过炽热，被紧贴着的地方几乎像是要烫伤一般，难以形容的感触让他想要立刻逃离，然而阿周那却将他重新禁锢在怀里，和他产生更多的接触。在迦尔纳试图抗拒的刹那，阿周那抬起头，鼻尖凑近他满是水珠的脖颈，轻轻地嗅着omega特有的芬芳。

比躯体更加灼热的气流拂过汗毛，粗糙的舌尖舔上脆弱的皮肤，潮湿而稠密的亲吻紧随而来。他无力地颤抖着，之前那些未处理殆尽的思绪不知何时已经消失不见，空荡荡的胸口剩下的只有一种优柔纤细的感伤。他无法自制地蜷缩身体，手腕内侧和alpha濡湿的发尾粘连，肩膀上的标记像是又被撕裂而刺痛，他持续躁动的心跳却逐渐平息。

迦尔纳不明白这一切是怎么回事。

他咬着嘴唇，用力剥开阿周那的手，在alpha尚未反应过来之前强迫自己离开浴缸，用花洒草草地冲掉大腿上残余的精液，然后快步走出门外。

在浴室里的这一番折腾让迦尔纳感到筋疲力尽，他丢下阿周那回到自己的卧室，扫地机器人结束工作的室内只有一片舒适的静谧，更加增加了他的睡意。迦尔纳打开柜门掏出一床旧的褥子铺在地上，简单的铺上床单和薄的被子，他无视在卫生间里只擦得半干的头发，径直躺下埋进了唯一松软的枕头。

他似乎确实因此享受了一段没有人打扰的时光，只不过睡眠并没有如迦尔纳所想的那般在他闭上眼睛后就很快降临。他知道自己很困，全身上下的肌肉都散发着休息不足的酸痛感，以至于躺着的姿势稍有不适迦尔纳都完全不想动弹。在深眠和清醒的边界之中阿周那在浴室里说过的话冷不丁的跳进脑海，心脏顿时重重地跳了一下，迦尔纳惊醒过来。耳廓上感受到一股温热的气流，他嗅到空气中熟悉的信息素气味，于是便没有睁眼，反而拉起被子埋进枕头的更深处。

他想要躲开阿周那。

然而迦尔纳没有这样的机会，熟悉的手掌握住他的手腕，在想更加埋进床铺的时候却被阿周那翻了过来。Alpha信息素的气味让他头晕目眩，浴室里残余的被填满的触感尚未消退，反而在当下变得更加具体，全身失了控似的开始兴奋，被过度使用的生殖腔再次饥渴地收缩起来，但同时迦尔纳也越发地感到精神上的疲倦。他不想做更多无意义的抵抗，却也不打算主动迎合alpha的行动，于是迦尔纳索性闭着眼，半观测性地消极等待阿周那对自己动手动脚。

他估计之后会发生的事情大抵都和过去差不多，无非是性急的爱抚和以生育为目的的插入，要是中途他就能昏睡过去就更好不过了。尽管这些念头让迦尔纳觉得自己是在找什么借口，没错，在这件事情当中他完全没有任何主动的念头，一切只不过是alpha发情的一厢情愿，所以他也没有必要更没有义务为自己被标记而产生不应该有的情感而有任何的烦恼，也更没有必要只因为对方叫自己哥哥而感到任何的羞耻，他只是被阿周那强行卷入了眼下这个烂摊子而已，他本就不应该承受这些事所带来的影响。

Alpha滚烫的吐息落在眼睑上，迦尔纳皱了下眉，他把脸扭到一边，朝外的眼睛却感受到了对方的嘴唇。湿润的舌尖画着圈掠过眼角，被舔到的地方有些冰凉，又很快被亲吻所温热。不知不觉中他已经被浓郁的信息素所包围，所有的呼吸都像是要融化脑髓，让他的意识变得更加模糊，在空中轻柔地漂浮。被印上吻痕，被滴落的汗水打湿，被子被掀到旁边，仍然有些颤抖的双腿被阿周那抬了起来，暴露在微冷空气中的穴口张合着，很快被炽热坚硬的欲望填满。

闭着眼睛让身体所有的感触在脑中被放大，这让迦尔纳在浴室之后再一次真切且强烈地意识到自己内部属于阿周那的那部分。他无法控制的脸颊发烫，抬起眼皮，略显昏暗的室内alpha正俯视着自己，阿周那微眯着眼睛，卷曲刘海下的瞳孔里混杂着不同的情绪。

那似乎是担忧？同时带着深刻的眷恋，又好像有些痛苦。

他无法准确地区别它们。

在分神的刹那，alpha冷不丁地在他的甬道内活动起来，快感像是一层面纱般覆在他的思绪上，迦尔纳抓住了身下的床单，阿周那毫不留情的刺激让他失控地扭动身体，敏感的囊袋被皮肤摩擦，下腹失禁般的感受迫使他向后仰去。而阿周那仍然紧缚着他，他用手臂将他牢牢地闭锁在自己的怀里，似乎之前发生的那些事让alpha有了失去心爱之物的预感，以至于他试图更加用力取悦着他，同时也向omega渴求更多。透明的爱液伴随他的动作从两人紧密结合的部位流了下来，在床铺上产生了一片淡淡的水痕，

（2）

大口呼吸着浴室温暖的气息，迦尔纳低头注视着两人身体间水面上接连出现的涟漪，似乎那些波浪的来源并非是发梢上掉落的水珠，更像是从他的脸颊和下巴上滚落的眼泪。

自己为什么会哭泣？

他不知道自己变得这样敏感脆弱的原因，或者说，一切只是因为阿周那刚才那多余的发音，击溃了他混乱的逻辑中某一条防线？

迦尔纳动了动身体，下意识地觉得自己应该从这里离开——准确的来说，是从这里逃走，尽管在过去他从未允许这样的事情发生。但现在不一样，他需要从这个他已经分不清东南西北的局面中脱身，需要把他那已经毫无章法的思考带回应有的轨道上去，至少这样他才能够是他自己。

但毫无疑问地阿周那并不打算让他这么做，alpha用力地抱住他的身体，手掌抚摸着omega的脊椎往上，直到扣着对方的脖颈把他压进怀里，给予了一个更加热切的吻。柔软口腔里的信息素让alpha得到了短暂的满足，然而即便如此，对方散发出来的气味里那些暗示仍然使他强烈地不安。

与此同时，迦尔纳则因为阿周那这般故技重施感到恼火，两人紧贴的躯体撩拨了他胸前仍然敏感的地带，乳头挺立的感觉让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，生殖腔无意识地收缩，透过粘膜传来的搏动几乎抽掉了他腰上所有的力气。

他拍掉阿周那黏黏糊糊的手，不管不顾地从浴缸里站起身来，被填满的后穴骤然间失去了堵塞，随着他离开的脚步溢出了白色的液体，沿着大腿内侧的肌肉向下蜿蜒。

但迦尔纳并没有任何反应，他重重地关上浴室的滑门，才扯了一截卫生纸草草地抹掉那些散发气味的痕迹，扔进垃圾桶，然后拉过旁边的浴巾胡乱地擦了擦身体上的水珠，最后用另一条的毛巾一边弄干略长的头发一边穿过走廊回到房间。

无人的室内现在只剩下窗外的蝉鸣和偶尔的风声，午后的日光透过开启的窗户柔和地照射在干净的地板上，与过去他见到的景象没有任何区别。迦尔纳走进这熟悉的空间，他把毛巾晾在一边，拉开柜子找出足够大的被褥径直铺在地上，然而即使是如此的动静也依旧无法化开这里的舒适和静谧，他因此感到愈加地疲倦，或许他已经到了某种极限，并非生理上的，而是他自己之前也从未有过的，心理上的极限。

迦尔纳把枕头扔到地上的时候听见了卫生间那边传来的声响。他关上窗户，又拉好窗帘，打开空调，拧开一瓶屋里存着的纯净水，喝了两口之后转身在书桌附近翻找起来，终于在其中一个抽屉里看到了熟悉的药盒。他有条不紊地阅读了盒子里卷起来的说明书，随后倒了比正常omega多一倍的剂量，把那些药片和水一块含着，掐住跟过来的阿周那的下巴一股脑地塞进他嘴里。

Alpha并没有拒绝他的行为，或者说他自身并不知道omega究竟是要给自己喂些什么，只是纯粹地被他的吻所吸引。以至于迦尔纳为了确认他真的全部吞了下去而又灌了两次水，甚至还用舌头检查了他的口腔里没有任何漏网之鱼，阿周那全程都没有任何反抗，反而是将用力地将对方的身体圈进怀里，沉溺于对方主动给予的亲密举动。

同样迦尔纳很清楚自己没有了逃走的余地，被阿周那触碰的皮肤逐渐被点起火焰，就算是空调的凉风也无法让他保持头脑清醒。他从阿周那让人透不过气的拥抱中伸手关上了卧室的木门，毫不意外想起几天前自己被甩上去撞得动弹不得的事实，随后的记忆瞬间勾起了下腹细密的绞痛，这时迦尔纳才意识到阿周那已经变硬的欲望正摩擦着自己的腿根，而他自己也是半斤八两，在穴口吐出更多夹杂精液的黏稠时无意识地用前面磨蹭着对方。

现在迦尔纳至少不想又被发狂的alpha直接推到地上，经历了前面那一堆乱糟糟的破事，给对方喂了说实话他自己也觉得估计没啥用的抑制剂之后，所有反抗和拒绝的念头都随着死马当活马医的心态烟消云散。无所谓了，迦尔纳打从内心里头一次这么想到，自己能做的努力也仅限于此，要是过两天阿周那真的恢复了他就可以把自己的工作做完，要是没恢复的话那他也只能顶着被alpha时不时袭击的压力干活。

于是他在对方的怀里踉踉跄跄地回到床边，以尽可能稳当的姿势在铺好的被褥上坐下，阿周那立刻紧跟了上来，像是饿狼一般迫不及待地将他扑倒，俯身亲吻他的嘴唇和下巴。热切的alpha呼出的带着浓郁信息素的气息让迦尔纳头昏脑涨，他抬起手臂盖住眼睛想将自己的意识从这煎熬中抽离，然而却更鲜明地感受到自己的子宫是如何在alpha的挑逗中躁动，不断收缩的生殖腔涌出一阵又一阵的热流，将他的两股间和床单浸透，就像是失禁了一般令他难堪。

不过阿周那并没有让他等待太久，草草的几个亲吻似乎就已经让alpha满足于此，随后迦尔纳的双腿被他打折压到胸前，滚烫的硬物顷刻间便推入张合的穴口。毫不留情的侵犯的让迦尔纳反射性地向后弓起身体，阿周那却突然抓住他的肩膀，将他整个人牢牢地禁锢在怀里，在迦尔纳尚未反应过来他准备要做什么之前便用力地撞上他的子宫口，爆炸般的快感让迦尔纳清晰地听见了自己走音的尖叫。

耳根滚烫，强烈的羞耻感反而让生殖腔吐出了更多的液体，在alpha娴熟地蚕食迦尔纳仅剩的理智时，原本撞击肉体的声音里逐渐掺杂进来更加淫荡的水声。迦尔纳能够感觉并且同时能听到自己的身体是怎样被alpha的硬物翻搅，最深处被填满时，那些液体便自然从结合处啪嗒啪嗒地落在床单上，要么是吐出透明或带着精液的气泡，发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，毫不遮掩地向对方索求更多，就好像他的身体已经在这短短几天内成为了某种烂熟的热带水果，稍微一戳就会贪得无厌地溢出大量蜜汁，勾引着所有想要品尝的食客。

迦尔纳无意识地拉拽着身体下的床单，

（3）

大口呼吸着浴室温暖的气息，迦尔纳低头注视着两人身体间水面上接连出现的涟漪，似乎那些波浪的来源并非是发梢上掉落的水珠，更像是从他的脸颊和下巴上滚落的眼泪。

自己为什么会哭泣？

他不知道自己变得这样敏感脆弱的原因，或者说，一切只是因为阿周那刚才那多余的发音，无意间击溃了他混乱逻辑中的某一条防线？

迦尔纳动了动身体，下意识地觉得自己应该从这里离开——准确的来说，是从这里逃走。过去他从未允许这样的事情发生，但现在不一样，现在他需要从这个自己已经分不清东南西北的局面中脱身，需要把他那早已脱节的思考带回应有的轨道上去，至少这样他才不会持续这看似永无止境的困惑，才能够是他自己本身。

但毫无疑问阿周那不会如他所愿，alpha仍然用拥抱挽留即将离去的omega，深色手掌抚摸着白色肩胛骨间凸起的脊椎，直到扣着对方的脖颈压进怀里，在omega开口之前用一个更加紧密的吻让他动弹不得。Omega口腔里裹挟着的信息素让他得到短暂的满足，然而即便如此，对方散发出的气味里的那些暗示仍然使他心头的乌云挥之不散。

迦尔纳则因为阿周那的难缠感到恼火，来自alpha的束缚越是顽固他便越是想要挣脱，两人紧贴的躯体撩起他胸前仍然敏感的地带，乳头挺立的感觉让迦尔纳立刻起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，生殖腔猛地收缩，透过粘膜传来的搏动几乎要抽掉他腰上所有的力气。他下了狠心拍掉阿周那黏黏糊糊的手，不管不顾地从热水里站起身来，被填满的后穴骤然间失去了堵塞，随着他迈出浴缸的脚步涌出大量白色的液体，沿着大腿内侧的肌肉向下蜿蜒。

但迦尔纳并没有任何踌躇，直到他重重地关上浴室的滑门，才扯了一截卫生纸草草地抹掉那些散发气味的痕迹，把湿透的纸团扔进垃圾桶，拉过旁边的浴巾胡乱地擦去身体上的水珠，最后用另一条毛巾一边弄干略长的头发一边穿过走廊回到房间。

无人的室内现在只剩下外界的蝉鸣和偶尔的风声，午后的日光透过开启的窗户柔和地照射在干净的地板上，眼前的景象与过去他见到的没有任何区别。迦尔纳走进这个熟悉的空间，只觉得自己终于找到了能够暂时喘息的片刻。他把毛巾晾在一边，拉开柜子找出足够大的被褥径直铺在地上，即使是如此的动静也依旧无法化开这里的舒适和静谧，这种反差使他感到愈加的疲倦，或许他已经到了某种极限，并非生理上的，而是他自己之前从未有过的，心理上的极限。

在迦尔纳把枕头扔到地上的时候他听见了卫生间那边传来的声响。他关上窗户，又拉好窗帘启动空调，站在清凉的微风中拧开一瓶屋里存着的纯净水，喝了两口之后转身去书桌附近翻找起来，终于在其中一个抽屉里看到了熟悉的药盒。他有条不紊地阅读了盒子里卷起来的说明书，随后倒了比正常omega多一倍的剂量，把那些药片和水一块含着，卡住跟过来的阿周那的头一股脑地用粗暴的吻塞进他嘴里。

Alpha并没有拒绝他的行为，或者说他自身并不知道omega究竟是要给自己喂些什么，只是纯粹地被他的吻所吸引。迦尔纳毫无阻碍地为了逼迫他真的全部吞下去而又灌了两次水，甚至还用舌头检查了他的口腔里没有任何漏网之鱼，阿周那全程都没有任何反抗，反而是将用力地将对方的身体圈进怀里，沉溺于omega主动给予的“亲昵”举动。

在结束这一切努力之后，迦尔纳很清楚自己没有了逃走的余地，被阿周那触碰的皮肤燃起无形的火焰，就算是空调的凉风也无法让他保持头脑清醒。他从阿周那让人透不过气的拥抱中伸手关上了卧室的木门，毫不意外想起几天前自己被甩上去撞得动弹不得的事实，随后的记忆瞬间勾起了下腹细密的绞痛，这时迦尔纳才意识到阿周那已经变硬的欲望正摩擦着自己的腿根，而他自己也是半斤八两，在穴口吐出更多夹杂精液的黏稠时无意识地用前面蹭着对方。

现在迦尔纳至少不想又被发狂的alpha直接推到地上，经历了前面那一堆乱糟糟的破事，给对方喂了说实话他自己也觉得估计没啥用的抑制剂之后，所有反抗和拒绝的念头都随着死马当活马医的心态烟消云散。无所谓了，迦尔纳打从内心里头一次这么想到，自己能做的努力也仅限于此，要是过两天阿周那真的恢复了他就可以把自己的工作做完，要是没恢复的话那他也只能顶着被alpha时不时袭击的压力干活。

于是他在对方的怀里踉踉跄跄地回到床边，以尽可能稳当的姿势在地面上铺好的被褥上坐下，阿周那紧跟着他的动作，像是饿狼一般迫不及待地将迦尔纳扑倒，俯身亲吻omega的嘴唇和下巴。热切的alpha呼出的带着浓郁信息素的气息让迦尔纳头昏脑涨，他抬起手臂盖住眼睛想将自己的意识从这煎熬中抽离，然而却更鲜明地感受到自己的子宫是如何在alpha的挑逗中躁动，不断收缩的生殖腔涌出一阵又一阵的热流，透明的液体将他的两股间和床单浸透，就像是失禁了一般让他难堪不已。

所幸阿周那并没有让迦尔纳等待太久，草草的几个亲吻似乎就已经让alpha满足，随后omega的双腿被他打折压到胸前，滚烫的硬物顷刻间便推入已经红肿的穴口。毫不留情的侵犯让迦尔纳反射性地向后弓起身体，阿周那却抓住他的肩膀，将他整个人牢牢地禁锢在怀里，在迦尔纳尚未反应过来他准备要做什么之前便用力地撞上他的子宫口，快感在大脑中裂变，最后一丝清醒的理智让迦尔纳清晰地听见了自己走音的尖叫。他的耳根滚烫，强烈的羞耻感反而让生殖腔的内部更加湿滑，夹杂着精液的爱液随着阿周那的抽离而泼洒在两人附近的床单上，又立刻因为他的挺进在激烈的肉体的撞击中掺杂进更加淫靡的水声。

迦尔纳不再单方面地只能从两人紧密交合的粘膜去获知自己如何狼狈地被alpha的硬物翻搅，下体在高频率的抽插中已经麻痹，当他睁开眼睛时，迷离的视线中只剩下阿周那满是占有欲的眼神和自己无力地大张着的双腿。挥之不去的焦躁被堵塞在胸口，他张开嘴想要用深呼吸将它们驱散，却立刻被alpha落下一个漫长的吻，炽热的舌尖肆意地入侵口腔，如同他此时紧咬着对方一样alpha吸吮着他的嘴唇，失去抑制的媚声被阿周那强硬地从身体的深处接连挤了出来，一把扯下了迦尔纳最后残存的遮羞布。他听见自己是如何用诱人的方式高声喘息，如何在alpha抽出时用颤抖的音调邀请他进入得更深，又是如何用融化脑髓般的呻吟引导对方操弄他最舒服的地带。身体对于欢愉的迷恋让迦尔纳毛骨悚然，然而欲望的泥沼却将他越拉越深，就像是过去他在泳池里因为抽筋而溺水，无论如何挣扎都只能向着更深的水底沉没——

生理性的泪水打湿了视线，他绷紧双腿，间歇的高潮让迦尔纳不由自主地抬起身体，射出的精液打落在平坦的小腹上，缓慢却坚定地被汗水推进床单深处。生殖腔剧烈的痉挛使得阿周那的行动暂时停滞，很快又在omega仍然易感的状态中冲刺，充血的黏膜被强有力的鼓动摩擦，下腹腾起的漂浮感让迦尔纳产生了近乎失禁的错觉，他下意识地想要夹起双腿，却被阿周那的胳膊隔绝在身体两侧。他彻底混乱，迦尔纳听见自己用哭腔恳求alpha将自己放开，他不想就这样被推向那个未知的不顾一切的高潮。然而阿周那却对他支离破碎的言语置若罔闻，alpha抬起他的腰，几乎是和地面的垂直的捅进他的深处，顶开omega的宫口，前端渗出的先走汁夹杂着精液被饥渴的器官一口吞下，剧烈的麻痹感几乎让迦尔纳忘记如何呼吸。可随即腺体被咬破的痛觉又重新支配了他的意识，更深的标记随着上下注入的信息素形成，他却无法阻止这一切的发生，只能被动地因为疼痛和快感发出脆弱的喘息。Alpha松了嘴，在接连的侵犯中舔舐omega伤口渗出的血液，又重新在腺体上留下新的咬痕，每当尖锐的牙齿穿透单薄的皮肤，omega便会比之前更加用力地夹紧他，满是汁水的小穴就像是熟烂的水果，稍微一戳就会争先恐后地涌出大量的爱液，啪嗒啪嗒如雨点般坠落，


End file.
